


recollect me darling, raise me to your lips

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Biting, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Explicit Language, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Lauro vorrebbe mettere agli atti che a lui tutta questa storia non lo convinceva minimamente, è solo che Edo sta sempre lì a dirgli che dovrebbe fare questo e quest’altro eampliare i suoi orizzonti, e allora daje, va bene, proviamo, ma secondo lui è un po’ uno spreco di tempo.Lauro vorrebbe anche mettere agli atti che è un coglione.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	recollect me darling, raise me to your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _higher perspective_ della [sesta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-six/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamSabbie ftw!) ma soprattutto perché me l'ha chiesta la mia dolce metà (e tipo... [settordici persone su twitter](https://twitter.com/jetstarwill/status/1237865020668571650)).
> 
> Titolo @ _Inertia Creeps_ \- Massive Attack.
> 
> MINI WARNING: in questa fic è venuto un po' fuori il mio scaricatore di porto interiore e tra un'imprecazione e l'altra c'è anche una bestemmia. Se non vi dà alcun problema, procedete pure! Se invece è una cosa che vi infastidisce, potete saltare il terzo paragrafo con la prima battuta di Lauro (praticamente subito dopo il pezzo dell'introduzione) e via, tanto non è che ci sia... una trama... da seguire.

Lauro vorrebbe mettere agli atti che a lui tutta questa storia non lo convinceva minimamente, è solo che Edo sta sempre lì a dirgli che dovrebbe fare questo e quest’altro e _ampliare i suoi orizzonti_ , e allora daje, va bene, proviamo, ma secondo lui è un po’ uno spreco di tempo.

Lauro vorrebbe anche mettere agli atti che è un coglione.

“Porco _ddio_ , Edo, Edo te prego,” dice - be’, strilla, ma la faccia nel cuscino attutisce un pochino.

Edo fa un verso basso, di gola, che sembra riverberargli direttamente addosso e _dentro_ , la sua bocca aperta e bollente e lui inerme che può solo tremare e mordersi un labbro per non urlare ( _di nuovo_ ) e cercare di strusciare il cazzo contro il materasso, tra le lenzuola, _ovunque_ , Dio Cristo qualcuno lo tocchi.

“Edooooo,” insiste, e forse sta un po’ piagnucolando, ma è anche il minimo.

Edo, che è uno stronzo, _ride_ contro di lui. Lauro singhiozza.

Sta andando avanti così da ore, che forse in realtà sono cinque minuti, ma Lauro ha smesso di saper contare quando Edo l’ha rigirato a faccia avanti sul letto e gli ha preso il culo tra le mani e ha iniziato a _leccarlo_ , come se non aspettasse altro da una vita, come se gli _piacesse_.

Lauro non era stato proprio sicuro che _a lui_ piacesse, sulle prime, per tipo tre nanosecondi, poi aveva dovuto ficcare la faccia nel cuscino per non svegliare i vicini.

E più lui perde il controllo della sua voce, più Edo _rallenta_ , si prende il suo tempo, finché non ha solo la punta della lingua premuta su di lui e lo sfiora ancora e ancora finché lui non è morbido e rilassato e _fradicio_ , e vorrebbe tanto che iniziasse a scoparlo _subito_ o che almeno gli infilasse qualcosa dentro, la lingua, un dito, un cazzo di gomma, _qualunque cosa_ , invece Edo si ritrae, fa un sospiro contro la sua apertura bagnata che lo fa rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi, poi lo lecca con il piatto della lingua, lento e inesorabile, lappate decise che gli fanno lacrimare il cazzo contro la pressione insoddisfacente delle lenzuola mentre lui geme, ansimando, in cerca di un po’ d’aria che proprio non vuole saperne di restargli nei polmoni.

“Te prego cosa?” chiede alla fine, staccandosi con uno schiocco che pare uscito da un porno, e Lauro se lo sente sorridere _addosso_ , con una guancia appoggiata sul suo sedere come un cuscino. Appena finiscono deve strozzarlo.

Se sopravvive, chiaramente.

“Te prego sto cazzo,” dice, perché cioè, dai - ed Edo lo _morde_ , all’attaccatura tra culo e coscia, troppo forte per essere davvero piacevole, troppo forte per non lasciargli il segno, e Lauro rischia di venire così, col cazzo abbandonato a se stesso e un pezzo di cuscino tra i denti, perché _Cristo santo_. “Te prego scopame,” sputa fuori, quando ritrova il respiro, la voce roca e gli occhi chiusi, stretti strettissimi per resistere appena un altro po’, solo un pochino - “Fa’ il cazzo che te pare ma _scopame_ , apreme in due, Edo, fa’ _qualcosa_ -”

Edo gli afferra le anche come se volesse inchiodarlo a quel letto e procede a distruggerlo.

Non ha mai provato qualcosa del genere. Non è come quando scopano sul serio, è mille volte peggio, è mille volte _meglio_ , troppo e mai abbastanza, con la lingua bollente di Edo che si fa strada dentro di lui come una cazzo di tortura e con fuochi d’artificio che gli esplodono dietro le palpebre serrate. Non sa cosa sta uscendo dalla sua bocca e non sa come fa a reggersi ancora in ginocchio, con le cosce che tremano e il cuore che gli martella in petto e nelle orecchie e nel cazzo, sa solo che _deve_ toccarsi o rischia di morire, qui e ora, _addio Achille Lauro, ci mancherai_ , ma appena prova a mettersi una mano tra le gambe Edo lo sculaccia, fulmineo e letale, senza neanche fermarsi, e Lauro -

Lauro è un po’ tentato di riprovarci, sinceramente.

( _Non ti toccare_ , gli aveva sussurrato Edo, respiro caldo contro il collo mentre lo premeva nel materasso e gli baciava la nuca, _voglio vede' se basta questo_ , e Lauro può bestemmiare e può contorcersi e può mordere il cuscino, ma non ha intenzione di muoversi.

A costo di strappare il lenzuolo in due per la frustrazione.)

Sta buono invece, rimette le mani a posto, cerca di mandare giù gemiti e singhiozzi ma ci riesce la metà delle volte, col nome di Edo che esce come una preghiera dalle sue labbra mentre muove i fianchi, incapace di controllarsi, avanti in cerca di frizione e indietro contro la bocca di Edo, in un limbo di piacere da cui non trova scampo.

Edo lo stringe più saldamente, le dita premute nei fianchi come sigilli, e Lauro si sente vulnerabile e aperto, _spalancato_ , e vorrebbe smettere e vorrebbe scoppiare ma c'è Edo, Edo ovunque, le sue mani attorno al bacino che lo tengono fermo, il suo respiro addosso, la sua lingua _dentro_ , e lui non può far altro che aggrapparsi alle lenzuola come un naufrago e mordersi le labbra e cercare di non impazzire.

Poi Edo _succhia_ , ci mette un accenno di denti, e per Lauro è finita.

Viene come un pugno nello stomaco, con il cazzo che pulsa contro il materasso e un urlo che gli graffia la gola, mentre Edo _continua a scoparlo con la lingua_ , come una macchina, strappandogli via ogni goccia di piacere e ogni briciola d’energia finché Lauro non è che una marionetta dai fili spezzati alla sua mercè, troppo debole per fare altro che tremare e farsi sfuggire piccoli lamenti di piaceredolorebastatipregocontinua.

Quasi si lamenta quando Edo si stacca, ma non va molto lontano. Lo sente sfregare il cazzo su di lui, contro il suo culo aperto e bagnato, già col fiato corto e il suo nome spezzato in bocca, e poi lo sente puntarsi su una mano e toccarsi con l'altra, quattro, cinque colpi prima di venire con un'imprecazione soffocata dritto sopra la sua schiena, come un marchio effimero sopra tutti i suoi tatuaggi.

Lauro fa un sospiro tremante, perché non ha la forza per fare altro, ma quando Edo si sdraia sopra di lui e trova le sue mani tra le lenzuola devastate, intreccia le dita alle sue e le stringe come una promessa.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: sono rimasta indietro con le risposte ai commenti nelle altre fic ma questo fandom è BELLISSIMO, siete tutt* adorabil* e finalmente con la quarantena avrò tempo di lanciarvi i dovuti cuoricini di ringraziamento ♥


End file.
